


Второй шанс

by Rishima_Kapur, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Что, если Ви и Джеки успели добраться до пентхауса Ёринобу на полчаса раньше?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная версия событий, происходящих во время квеста «Пропуск в высшую лигу».
> 
> Amigo – друг  
> Carajo – дерьмо  
> Chica – цыпочка, детка  
> Chingados – блядь  
> Dios mio – мой Бог  
> Hermano – брат  
> Hijo de puta – сукин сын  
> Joderme – чтоб меня  
> Mano – друг  
> Pendejo – дурак

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Ви, когда он вошел в пентхаус Ёринобу — его квартира влезла бы сюда шесть раз, и ещё место осталось бы. Почему-то брейнданс не позволил толком оценить размеры помещения, но сейчас, оказавшись здесь в реальности, Ви почувствовал себя мелкой вошью из Уотсона

Судя по всему, Джеки был того же мнения.

— Ого. Неплохо быть наследником самого императора. Уж всяко лучше, блядь, чем сыном Рауля Уэллса…

— Да уж… — проворчал Ви. На большее его не хватило.

Мебель здесь практически отсутствовала, складывалось ощущение, что все эти отполированные деревянные полы были предназначены для совершения утренних пробежек по кругу — и не более.

— Ребята, соберитесь! — раздался голос Ти-Баг в ухе. — Вскрываем сейф, забираем чип — и валим. Не рассусоливайте!

— Эй, а что за спешка? — нарочито небрежно спросил Джеки, но всё же устремился в противоположный конец номера, где под полом скрывался сейф.

— Ёринобу только что вошел в отель, — пояснила Ти-Баг. В голосе ее слышалось напряжение. Плохо, нервный нетраннер на задании — не к добру. — Я буду его вести, а вы давайте работайте! Сейф там, под полом. Ищите переключатель.

— В брейндансе я видел, что Ёринобу хранит документацию по чипу на планшете. Думаю, он и сейфом с него управляет. Пойду поищу в прикроватной тумбе, — Ви огляделся, припоминая, в какой части номера располагалась спальня, и двинулся в том направлении.

— Если найдёшь порножурналы — захвати, — прокричал вслед Джеки.

— Прости, чумба, — улыбнулся Ви, подходя к шикарной кровати, на которой в беспорядке валялись разворошенные шелковые простыни. — Для этих целей он использует «кукол», а не журналы.

— «Кукол»? Это которые из «Облаков»? — переспросил Джеки и присвистнул. — Hijo de puta!

Планшет оказался на старом месте, Ви без труда взломал его и активировал сейф.

— Ты смотри-ка, выдвигается! Иди сюда, Ви!

Сейф напоминал саркофаг: толстый теплоизолированный корпус позволял поддерживать оптимальную для хранения чипа температуру.

— Что дальше?

— Подключайся по личному порту, я посмотрю, — скомандовала Ти-Баг. Ви выполнил, что просили — и перед его глазами тут же побежала шкала взлома.

— Что там Ёринобу? — поинтересовался Джеки.

— Зашел в бар, болтает с Хидеёси Осимой, — проворчала Ти. — Не отвлекайте!

На взлом сейфа ушло минуты полторы, когда крышка наконец отъехала, у Ви изрядно вспотели ладони.

— Бля, получилось! — воскликнул Джеки. — Дай-ка я проверю.

Он склонился над кейсом, от которого тут же в воздух взметнулся холодный пар.

— Ну как, чип в порядке? — спросила Ти-Баг.

— «Целостность биочипа — сто процентов», — прочитал Джеки на цифровом табло. — Думаю да. Всё, валим отсюда нахер. А то мне как-то не по себе.

Он поднял тяжелый кейс и двинулся в сторону лифта, но тут вдруг Ти-Баг ругнулась так громко, что у Ви зазвенело в ушах.

— Чёрт! Вот сука!

— Что такое?

— Лифт заблокирован. Двое корпоратов устроили разборки этажом ниже. Пиздец, куда охрана смотрит?

— Так, спокойно, — Ви глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя разыгравшиеся нервы. — Ёринобу всё ещё в баре?

— Да. Думаю он там надолго, им с Хидеёси только что принесли бутылку виски.

— Сможешь придумать что-нибудь с этими корпоратами? Ну там, коротни кого-то или отключи зрительные импланты?

— Я попробую, но их хром не так-то легко взломать на ходу. Это вам не «тигриные когти», тут нужен высший пилотаж.

— Да ладно, chica, я в тебя верю! — подзадорил Джеки. — Ты только что такой лёд пробила, что тебе какие-то корпораты?

— О, ну раз ты в меня веришь, — ехидно ответила Ти. — Так, я отключусь ненадолго, нужно сосредоточиться. Вы пока займите себя чем-то. Судоку порешайте или ещё что.

— Ха-ха-а-а… — протянул Джеки, но нетраннерша его уже не слышала.

Как только на том конце волны воцарилось молчание, Ви протянул руку.

— Дай-ка сюда кейс.

Джеки в недоумении уставился на раскрытую ладонь напарника, затем прищурился и вгляделся в его лицо.

— Что? Зачем это?

— Хочу чип взломать, пока есть время.

Джеки зашарил взглядом по лицу Ви, ища явные или неявные признаки киберпсихоза. Не заметив никаких перемен, он всё же сделал осторожный шаг назад.

— Я сейчас либо не расслышал, либо не понял, mano.

— Джеки, ну сам подумай, — закатил глаза Ви. — Чтобы получить этот заказ нам пришлось влезть в логово Мальстрёма, угрожать Ройсу, выкосить десант «Милитиха». В операции участвует один из самых крутых фиксеров города, и он с легкостью, не торгуясь, отвалил нам сорок процентов от сделки. А теперь пораскинь мозгами и представь, что такого может быть на этом чипе? Если это легендарные «демоны» — я должен загрузить их в свою кибердеку. Если конструкт — сделать его копию. Да блядь, даже если это просто документация — надо успеть закинуть ее в облако до того, как мы вручим этот кейс Дешону. Ты хотел войти в высшую лигу? Да с такими технологиями мы нагнем здесь любого!

— Pendejo! — выругался Джеки, но Ви заметил, что глаза его заблестели в предвкушении. — А ты не можешь подождать с этим до того, как мы вернемся к себе?

— У нас на это не будет времени! Как только доберемся до номера — сразу выводим «болта» и спускаемся, надо будет свалить как можно дальше отсюда. А в такси я чип уже не взломаю: Деламейна нанял Дешон, хер знает, какие у них там договоренности. Может искин должен будет ликвидировать нас, если увидит, что я полез к кейсу!

— Чёрт, вдруг тебя накроет, что я тогда буду делать? Я тебя на одном своем горбу не вытащу, mano, даже не надейся!

— Джеки, я делал это сотню раз! — зарычал Ви. — Почему, думаешь, я всегда первым беру нетраннерские заказы и откуда у меня новейшие скрипты? Давай, времени совсем не осталось! Всё будет нормально!  
— Бля, связался с нетраннером на свою голову, — выругался Джеки, но кейс отдал.

Ви умостил его на полу и положил руку на замок.

— Стой! — завопил Джеки. — Я ж совсем забыл, его вскрывать нельзя! Слишком высокая температура!

— Тихо, — твердо сказал Ви. Предвкушая привычное любимое дело он совсем успокоился, почувствовал себя уверенно. — Я сразу вставлю чип в нейропорт. Он для этого и предназначен, ничего с ним не случится. А теперь заткнись и дай мне пару минут.

— Carajo, — прошипел Джеки и отвернулся.

Ви открыл кейс, аккуратно вынул «щепку» из холдера и отточенным движением вставил ее в порт позади уха. На всё ушло не более трех секунд.

— Ну что там? — Джеки оглянулся через плечо.

— Странно, — задумчиво протянул Ви. — Ничего не произош…

* * *

Гудение ави «Арасаки», звон битого стекла.

Бездыханное тело Джеки на его руках, липкий от крови чип.

Дешон, Такемура, Бестия, Панам.

Сухой ветер пустошей в его волосах, песчаная буря, песок, лезущий в глаза и рот.

Воссоединение «Самурая», гул возбужденной толпы, вой фонящего микрофона.

In our willingness to be bought  
And in a hunger, hunger to buy  
Hear the wish to be oppressed  
To at least get to be oppressed in style

Арасака-тауэр, Адам Смэшер.

«Микоши».

Джонни Сильверхенд.

Альт Каннингем…

* * *

— Ви! Chingados! Я, блядь, так и знал, что этим всё кончится! Очнись ты! Сука-а-а!

Ви открыл глаза. Он лежал на полу, затылок нещадно саднило — видимо, ударился, когда падал. Мутным взглядом он обвел комнату, а затем вдруг заметил Джеки и вытаращился на него так, будто увидел призрака.

— Джеки, — прохрипел он. — Что?.. Как?

— О, ну слава богу, — воскликнул Уэллс и, кинувшись к напарнику, помог ему сесть. — Тебя так трясло, что я уже не знал, что делать! Ты как? Встать можешь? Ти-Баг пока не отзвонилась, но ещё минута — и нам точно надо будет валить!

Джеки потянул Ви за руку, тот с трудом поднялся на ноги, не сводя ошалевшего взгляда с друга, и повис на его плече.

— Джеки, ты жив, — выдохнул он. — Или, может, это я умер? Где я вообще?

— Пиздец, тебе синапсы поплавило что ли? — прорычал Джеки, ощупывая затылок Ви свободной рукой. Тот поморщился. — Сосредоточься! Мы всё ещё в «Конпеки Плаза». Ты вставил себе чип — и начал выть и биться, как псих! Я думал сюда сейчас половина отеля сбежится! Наверное там внизу жесткая заваруха, раз за нами до сих пор армию «Арасаки» не прислали.

— Чип! — глаза Ви расширились, он рефлекторно завел руку за ухо, провел пальцами по разъему нейропорта. — Этот чип… Он до сих пор в моей голове?

— Pendejo, а ты думал я его вынул? Да я на тебя подуть лишний раз боялся! Так что там на этой «щепке»? Оно хоть того стоило?

— Блядь, — простонал Ви. — Так значит, всего этого не было?

— Да что ж такое… — Джеки похлопал напарника по щекам, а тот вцепился в его предплечья, как утопающий.— Ви, соберись! Мне нужно, чтобы ты прямо сейчас взял себя в руки! Мы в пентхаусе «Ёринобу». Вскрыли сейф, забрали чип. Сейчас к нам вернется Ти-Баг — и мы должны будем очень быстро отсюда дельтовать. Мне нужно, чтобы до того момента, как мы съебём из этого отеля, ты передвигался на своих двоих!

Ви закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.

— Значит так, — голос его изменился, стал спокойнее, тверже, в нем появились командные нотки, которых Джеки раньше не слышал. — Мы оставим этот чип здесь.

Ви наконец отпустил Джеки и, вынув «щепку» из порта, вернул ее обратно в холдер. Он захлопнул крышку кейса, взялся за ручку и шагнул было обратно к сейфу, но Джеки сильно толкнул его в плечо.

— Ты охуел что ли совсем? Что ты вообще несешь?! — зашипел он. — Как это оставим?!

— Поверь, этот чип сулит нам такую кучу дерьма, что мы ее до конца жизни лопатой через забор не перекидаем.

Джеки преградил ему путь и ухватился за ручку кейса, попытался выдернуть, но Ви держал крепко.

— Ви, у нас заказ! Клиентка ждет чип! Проебём это дело — похерим свою репутацию на годы, ни один фиксер не захочет с нами связываться!

Ви ещё раз шумно вздохнул, поставил кейс на пол. Он положил руки на плечи другу и внимательно посмотрел в его глаза.

— Джеки… До этого момента нашими делами занимался ты, и, поверь, я тебе благодарен. Но прямо сейчас… мне очень нужно, чтобы ты доверился мне. Один единственный раз, прошу. Я тебе всё объясню, но позже. А сейчас давай сделаем так, как я сказал.

— Так, я снова в игре, — прошелестел в ухе голос Ти-Баг. — Корпоратов наконец скрутила охрана, пришлось им немного помочь. Вы готовы рвать когти?

— Carajo! — всплеснул руками Джеки. — Ви тут у нас умом тронулся! Предлагает положить чип на место и дельтовать, как будто ничего не было!

— Не поняла, — медленно произнесла Ти-Баг. — Повтори.

Ви шумно выдохнул. В его голове сейчас царил настоящий сумбур, но одно было ясно: каким-то непостижимым образом он получил второй шанс. Судьба метнула в его сторону увесистый подарок, и сейчас он мог либо погибнуть под его тяжестью и утащить всех за собой, либо вывести друзей из-под обстрела и всё исправить.

Но Ви понимал, что со стороны кажется психопатом, у которого коротнуло хром головного мозга. Объяснить происходящее в двух словах и убедить напарников ему довериться было просто невозможно, у него не было на это времени. Разве что…

— Сюда уже летит Сабуро Арасака. Нам нужно вернуть этот сраный кейс на место и дельтовать, пока отель не заблокировали.

— Сабуро Араска? — изумленно переспросил Джеки, уставившись на Ви неверящим взглядом. — Сам Сабуро? Ты увидел это, когда вставил чип?

— Ты сделал что?! — закричала Ти-Баг на том конце волны. — Вы там оба вкрай охуели? Боже, последний раз связываюсь с вами двумя! Это просто эталон непрофессионализма, ни в какие рамки не лезет!

Ви снова поднял кейс и решительным шагом направился к сейфу. На сей раз Джеки не пытался его остановить, он стоял посреди комнаты, сбитый с толку и потерянный, совершенно не понимая, что ему делать и как он оказался в подобной ситуации.

— Ребята, я беру управление операцией на себя, — проговорил Ви, укладывая сейф обратно в саркофаг. — Вся ответственность на мне. Я сам поеду разбираться с Дешоном и на пальцах объясню ему, кто завалил дело. Ни вы, ни ваша репутация не пострадает, обещаю. Ти, люди, с которыми ты уже работала, прекрасно тебя знают. Думаешь, к тебе больше не придут с заказами из-за такой уличной крысы, как я?

Ти-Баг молчала, но Ви чувствовал, что она в ярости и не верит ему ни на энни. А потому повернулся к Джеки.

— Hermano. Ты же мне веришь? Пожалуйста…

Джеки молчал. Он секунд десять вглядывался в глаза Ви с нечитаемым выражением на лице, и каждое мгновение казалось пулей, просвистевшей у виска.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он наконец. — Надеюсь ты прав, и мы не похерим всё впустую. Командуй, я слушаю.

От радости сердце сделало кульбит в груди Ви. Но впереди оставалось самое сложное.

— Ти, ты потом всё мне выскажешь. Я даже дам тебе меня избить, если хочешь. Но сейчас, прошу, выведи нас отсюда.

— На вашем этаже чисто, можете спускаться, — бесстрастно произнесла Ти-Баг, чеканя каждое слово. — Отзываю «болта».

Шорох въезжающего обратно под пол сейфа показался Ви самым прекрасным звуком на свете.

* * *

Следующих десять минут смазались в одно цветное пятно: Ви что-то делал на автомате, отдавал ребятам какие-то инструкции. Те выполняли их в угрюмом молчании, а Ви старался не прислушиваться к саднящему ощущению в груди.

— Короче, — сказала в ухо Ти-Баг, как только они оказались в такси, и можно было наконец выдохнуть спокойно. В отличие от предыдущих десяти минут, когда она разговаривала с ними ровным, как у плохого искусственного интеллекта, голосом, сейчас Ти дала волю чувствам. — Больше никогда мне не звоните, уёбки.

— Chica, ну ты чего? — спросил Джеки этим своим обезоруживающим тоном, который мог растопить лёд в любом сердце. Может это и подействовало бы на Ти-Баг, но она уже отключилась.

— Винсент, — Джеки слегка повернул голову в его сторону и тяжело вздохнул. — Что ты наделал?

— Этот чип погубил бы нас всех, чумба, — Ви устало потер глаза и посмотрел на напарника. Перед мысленным взором всплыло воспоминание: осколки лобового стекла летят им в глаза, Джеки сгибается и рыдает от боли. — Я знаю, прямо сейчас ты мне не веришь, но мы бы не выбрались оттуда живыми.

— Да откуда ты знаешь? Мы были в шаге от вершины, могли за один день стать легендами! Обокрасть самого Ёринобу, наследника мега-корпы — до нас такое никому не удавалось! — Джеки сжал кулаки и, не сдержавшись, изо всех сил долбанул рукой по подголовнику водительского сидения. — Как можно было так бездарно всё просрать?

— Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от нанесения ущерба собственности таксопарка, — вежливо попросил Деламейн.

— Джеки, легких путей на вершину нет, — отрезал Ви. — Ты не получишь всё за один единственный заказ. Если бы мы с тобой попытались, судьба бы жестоко нас наказала.

— Звучишь сейчас совсем как Мисти.

— Послушай, Сабуро Арасака…

— Да откуда ты взял эту чушь про Сабуро?! — закричал совсем вышедший из себя Джеки. — Этого дряхлого деда никто уже лет сто не видел, может он вообще уже мёртв!

Ви промолчал. Крыть ему было нечем, никаких доказательств он предъявить другу не мог.

Джеки скрестил руки на груди, втянул голову в плечи и, насупившись, уставился в окно.

Мимо пронеслась полицейская машина с включёнными мигалками. Затем ещё одна и ещё: не редкость в Найт-Сити, однако в следующий момент за окном мелькнули два чёрных панцера «Арасаки» с десантом — и вот это уже было интересно: Джеки чуть шею не свернул, пытаясь из разглядеть.

— Деламейн, — попросил Ви, стараясь усмирить подкатывающее к горлу сердце, — включи пятьдесят четвертый канал.

— Включаю, — вежливо отрапортовал искин, и вместо его синей рожи на вмонтированном в сидение мониторе показалось лицо дикторши.

«Это Джилиан Джордан и срочный выпуск новостей на пятьдесят четвертом. Из надежных источников стало известно, что бессменный руководитель японской мега-корпорации «Арасака» Сабуро Арасака был убит на территории отеля «Конпеки Плаза», куда он прибыл для встречи со своей семьей. Сын и наследник покойного — Ёринобу Арасака — во всём обвиняет конкурентов корпорации, тем не менее доказательств их причастности к убийству отца пока не предоставил…»

От странной смеси радости и ужаса у Ви закружилась голова, он прижался горячим лбом к монитору и шумно выдохнул через рот.

— Joderme… — прошептал Джеки над ухом. — Но… как ты узнал?

Ви улыбнулся, схватил друга за руку и изо всех сил сжал ее.

— Потом, Джеки. Всё потом.

* * *

Ви стоял перед входом в мотель «Ноу-телл» и курил купленные в соседнем ларьке сигареты одну за одной. Раньше у него не было этой дурной привычки: он мог забухать, мог затянуться С-каном, но вот курево — это было что-то новенькое.

Ему еле удалось убедить Джеки поехать на малину и ждать его там: чумба рвался заслонить его широкой грудью от гнева Декстера Дешона. К счастью, Джеки был настолько ошарашен сегодняшней выходкой Ви, что в результате его послушался. Теперь он смотрел на друга как на фокусника, вытащившего кролика из шляпы, и это начинало порядком смущать. Правда, Джеки никогда не был особо впечатлительным, а значит раздражающий эффект должен был скоро пройти.

Ви знал, чем может закончиться эта встреча. При воспоминании о прошлом разе висок прошивало острой фантомной болью. Декс не задумываясь пустит любого в расход если решит, что его безопасности что-то угрожает: таковы были законы Найт-Сити.

Именно поэтому Ви с Джеки условились, что если через три часа он не присоединится к ним с Мисти, Джеки должен будет собрать вещи и укатить за город к кочевникам месяца на три, пока всё не уляжется.

Ви бросил под ноги четвертый окурок, расправил плечи и вошел в мотель. Нужный номер он нашел без труда, даже не глядя на светящиеся на дверях цифры: его вела память о событиях, которых никогда не было. Подойдя к номеру 204, он уверенно постучал.

Ему открыл хромированный охранник Дешона, здоровый, как бык, африканец.

— Тебя ждут, — пробасил он, пропуская Ви внутрь.

Дешон стоял, склонившись над телевизором, и переключал новостные каналы.

— «Дабл-ю-эн-эс»… Пятьдесят четвертый канал… Пираты… О «Конпеки Плаза» говорят все.

Ви молчал.

— А где Джекстер? Остался в машине?

— Я отправил его за город, — уклончиво ответил Ви. Декс отлепился от экрана и посмотрел прямо на него.

— То есть, с ним всё в порядке? Что ж, это хорошо. А где чип?

— Там же, где и раньше: в сейфе, в номере Ёринобу Арасаки.

Декс поднес сигару ко рту и набрал полный рот дыма, сверля Ви колючим внимательным взглядом.

— Выходит, вы прошли через всё это, чтобы в последний момент соскочить? Отказаться от добычи?

Ви немного повернулся, встав так, чтобы боковым зрением фиксировать охранника и не упускать его из виду.

— «Болт» застрял в одном из номеров отеля, нам не удалось добраться до резидента и блокировать его. Пришлось отозвать бота и свернуть операцию.

— Вот так просто? — вскинул брови Декс. — Признаться, я разочарован, Ви. Я думал, ты профессионал. А ты, оказывается, готов всё бросить из-за малейшей заминки.

У Ви все внутренности скрутило от ненависти и презрения. Сейчас этот жирный мешок дерьма строил из себя большого босса, но Ви знал: если бы всё прошло по намеченному сценарию, и он ввалился бы сюда весь окровавленный, с чипом в нейропорте, Декс сейчас метался бы по номеру как трусливая маленькая сучка, не зная, в какую щель лучше забиться, чтобы укрыться от агентов «Арасаки».

Декс тем временем едва заметно повёл головой — и охранник, всё ещё стоявший около входной двери, шевельнулся. Ви обратил внимание только потому, что знал куда смотреть.

— Я бы не назвал прибытие Сабуро Арасаки «малейшей заминкой», — улыбнулся он. — Как только я услышал, что Сабуро сам лично летит в отель для встречи с Ёринобу, то принял решение дельтовать.

Брови Дешона переместились ещё выше.

— О, — усмехнулся он. — Хочешь сказать, тебя кто-то предупредил о визите императора?  
— Я не могу раскрывать своих источников… — Ви склонил голову набок.

— Как удобно, — фыркнул Декс, затягиваясь.— … но могу намекнуть, что информация пришла из Пасифики, — закончил Ви, с интересом наблюдая, как при этих словах каменеет лицо Дешона, а улыбка из расслабленной превращается в натянутую.Воцарилась тишина. Охранник, сделал осторожный шаг вглубь комнаты, но Декс мотнул головой — и тот остановился.

— Ти-Баг как-то упоминала, что ты и сам нетраннер? — задумчиво произнес Дешон, постукивая себя толстыми пальцами по подбородку. Ви лишь пожал плечами.

— Так что, говоришь, до пентхауса вы так и не добрались?

— Нет. Никаких следов нашего пребывания в номере Ёринобу нет. С тех камер, перед которыми мы могли засветиться, записи тоже стёрты, — Ви улыбнулся. — Всё-таки мы профессионалы, как ты и сказал.  
Декс какое-то время помолчал.  
— Ну что ж, Ви. Хотел бы я сказать, что было приятно вместе поработать. Но сам понимаешь, мое единственное желание — поскорее забыть о твоём феерическом проёбе и о том, какое участие во всём этом цирке принял я сам. Так что вали и больше никогда не попадайся мне на глаза.

Ви кивнул и двинулся к двери, не сводя глаз с охранника, загораживающего выход. Он уже активировал кибердеку и был готов одним мысленным усилием послать нужный скрипт, чтобы коротнуть это гору мышц. К счастью, не пришлось: недовольно и как бы нехотя, но африканец всё же уступил дорогу.

Когда дверь в злополучный номер закрылась за его спиной, Ви вздохнул с облегчением. Кажется, и из этого дерьма ему удалось выпутаться.

* * *

— Подожди… Так ты хочешь сказать, что увидел будущее?

— В каком-то смысле, да, — пожал плечами Ви.

Джеки прищурился. На его губах заиграла недоверчивая улыбка.

— Amigo, без обид, но эта история звучит как-то… уж очень невероятно.

— Ну, если это так уж невероятно, разве Сабуро Арасака прилетел бы в отель? Тут у Ви всё совпало. Ещё чаю, дорогой? — спросила Мисти, поднося заварочный чайник к чашке Ви.

Они втроём сидели на уютной маленькой кухне в квартире Мисти и приходили в себя после событий сегодняшнего дня.

— Чумба, я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Мне самому чуть мозг не вынесло, — с напускной весёлостью сказал Ви. — Думаю, мне потребуется какое-то время, чтобы всё переварить. Как только появится более адекватная версия, я дам тебе знать. А пока говорю как есть.

Джеки присвистнул и покачал головой.Ви смотрел на него — и сердце пускалось вскачь: его лучший друг сидел здесь, рядом с ним, живой, невредимый и, кажется, даже не был на него в обиде.

Жаль только, что эта радующая глаз картинка не могла вытеснить из его памяти другую: искажённое страхом и беспомощностью лицо Джеки в неоновых лучах ночного города, и кровь, море крови. Это будет преследовать его в ночных кошмарах до конца жизни, Ви был уверен.

— Ты дозвонился до Ти-Баг? — спросил он, чтобы прогнать мрачные мысли.

— Да! Chica сменила гнев на милость, когда посмотрела вечерний выпуск новостей. Мы с ней обсудили общую версию событий: «болт» застрял, ни в каком номере Ёринобу мы не были, к биочипу не прикасались. Классическая просранная вылазка, мать её, — Джеки усмехнулся. — Ну что ж, нам не привыкать.

— Спасибо, чумба. Я завтра позвоню ей и извинюсь ещё раз.

— Звони, но только осторожно. Как оказалось, наша дорогая Ти знает не только цитаты из Аристотеля, но и крепкие выражения.

— Как-нибудь переживу, — улыбнулся Ви.

Они посидели какое-то время в молчании, залипнув на идущий по музыкальному каналу клип «PonPon Shit».

— Dios mio, ну и говнище, — восхитился Джеки, вырубая телек.

— В названии песни так прямым текстом и сказано, какие претензии? — рассмеялся Ви.

— Крыть нечем, — согласился Джеки, потянулся и смачно зевнул. — Не знаю как вы, ребята, а я сегодня просто зверски устал. Денёк выдался просто пиздец. Прости, chica. Пойду-ка я, пожалуй, спать, а вы тут не засиживайтесь. Ви, наш диван в твоём распоряжении. Правда, Мисти?

— Конечно, Ви, оставайся, — улыбнулась та, прибирая со стола. Джеки завозился, помогая ей.

— Я выйду на балкон подышать, ладно?

Не дождавшись ответа, Ви встал, отодвинул в сторону стеклянную дверь — и вышел на воздух. Шум города лавиной обрушился на него и чуть не сбил с ног. Где-то визжали сирены, из динамика на соседнем здании орала нескончаемая реклама, из подворотни доносились обрывки японских ругательств: «тигриные когти» опять устроили разборки. Самый опасный город на земле никогда не спал.

Ви дышал полной грудью и чувствовал, как из него выходит напряжение, но вместе с ним уходили и силы.

Силы стоять прямо и держать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

Ви положил руки на поручни, согнулся и уперся лбом в предплечье, в глазах запекло от подкативших слёз.

— Сука-а-а, — проскулил он. Его раздавило обрушившимся чувством утраты, Ви задыхался от вставшего в горле комка. Боль в груди, которую весь день удавалось игнорировать, усилилась и стала почти нестерпимой.

Сзади зашуршала отъезжающая в сторону дверь, а в следующее мгновение на спину Ви легла теплая ладонь.

— Дорогой, все в порядке? — спросила Мисти своим тихим мелодичным голосом.

— Не совсем, — выдохнул Ви, вцепляясь в поручень так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Ему почти удалось справиться с эмоциями, но он чувствовал, что если отпустит поручень — то просто осядет на пол, как бесформенный мешок.

— Ви, расскажи мне всё, — Мисти погладила его по спине, переместила руку на шею и несильно сжала. — Что там произошло на самом деле? Ты ведь знаешь.

— Я не знаю точно, — возразил Ви, — но у меня есть предположение.

— Ты можешь поделиться со мной, если хочешь.

Ви помолчал. Пожалуй, Мисти была единственным человеком, с которым можно такое обсудить. Скепсис и цинизм были ей чужды: если бы Ви рассказал, что они с Джеки улетели из «Конпеки» верхом на огромном китайском драконе, Мисти, отсмеявшись, согласилась бы всерьёз рассмотреть такую возможность.  
— На блядском биочипе был записан конструкт Джонни Сильверхенда. Помнишь такого?

— Рокер-террорист, подорвавший атомную бомбу в центре города лет пятьдесят назад, — кивнула Мисти.

— Да, он. «Арасака» разработала технологию, аналогов которой в современном мире просто не существует: «Душегуб», скрипт, позволяющий взять личность любого человека — и превратить её в набор ноликов и единиц.

— Это то, о чем говорят в рекламе? — нахмурилась Мисти. — Бессмертие?

— В каком-то смысле, — Ви вздохнул. — Но суть не в том. Такую технологию не защитить простым паролем или «льдом», будь он хоть толщиной с бетонную стену. Я думаю…

Он помолчал.

— Думаю то, что я увидел — генератор реальности, цель которого — защитить конструкт и наглядно продемонстрировать злоумышленнику, что будет с ним и его близкими, если он посягнет на собственность «Арасаки». Когда я вставил чип в нейропорт, то увидел кусок своей жизни. Той жизни, какая могла бы у меня быть, если бы мы с Джеки и Ти-Баг довели дело до конца.

— Но если это просто генератор, почему он показал тебе Сабуро Арасаку? — нахмурилась Мисти. — Это ведь произошло на самом деле. Похоже на настоящее предсказание, не находишь?

— Мне сложно будет объяснить, так как это всего лишь гипотеза, я сам не до конца понимаю, — вздохнул Ви, устало потирая глаза. — Но я думаю, этот генератор опирается на реальные данные, полученные из сети. Мы ведь круглые сутки онлайн, Мисти. Сложно найти человека, у которого нет банального зрительного импланта. Не говоря уже о встроенном телефоне.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Я хочу сказать, что у генератора есть доступ к сети «Арасаки», в конце концов это их собственная разработка. У него были данные о местонахождении Сабуро и о его отношениях с сыном. Он в считанные доли секунд состряпал достоверную версию событий — и прокрутил её в моей голове, как фильм.

— Звучит как-то очень сложно, Ви, — усомнилась Мисти.

— Сложнее, чем возможность скопировать человека в другое тело? — усмехнулся тот. — Но ты права, пока что в моей теории слишком много белых пятен.

— Но кто бы мог создать такую технологию?

— Альт Каннингем, — выдохнул Ви. Безумно приятно было произнести это имя вслух. Так произошедшее с ним казалось более реальным. — Легендарная нетраннерша времён Джонни Сильверхенда. Ходят слухи, что она сбежала в сеть и стала искином. Богиней из-за Черного Заслона. Такое под силу только ей. Если моя теория верна… Честно говоря, я думаю, эта технология с генератором представляет даже большую ценность, чем сам конструкт.

Они помолчали, вглядываясь в разворачивающуюся на улице под балконом драму: две машины столкнулись, и водители, не дождавшись прибытия страховых агентов, начали разборки.

— Я верю тебе, Ви, — вдруг сказала Мисти. Тот вздрогнул и оглянулся на неё через плечо, — Перед тем, как вы ушли на дело, я разложила на Джеки карты.

Она запнулась, отвела взгляд.

— Арканы были очень плохими. Думаю, он должен был погибнуть там, а ты спас ему жизнь. Ему и Ти-Баг.

Ви накрыл ладонью руку Мисти, все еще покоящуюся на его плече, и сжал.

— Я бы сделал это снова.

Они умолкли, безучастно наблюдая за тем, как приехавший патруль полиции винтит вышедших из-под контроля виновников аварии.

— Почему тогда ты так расстроен? — вдруг спросила Мисти. — Сегодня ты увернулся от пули и спас своих друзей. Разве это плохо?

Ви ничего не ответил.

— А-а-а, — протянула девушка. — Ты… кого-то встретил там?

Он зажмурился, склонил голову.

— Я встретил там друзей. Таких, за которых и умереть не жаль. Встретил любовь.

— Ох, Ви… — Мисти прижалась к его спине, обхватила руками за плечи.

— Я очень боюсь, что всё это окажется простой иллюзией, — признался он. — Может, я специально состряпал историю про генератор реальности, подсоединенный к сети, чтобы мне было легче. Вдруг это чушь собачья? Вдруг этих людей на самом деле не существует? Или они совсем не такие?

— Послушай… — Мисти вздохнула — и Ви почувствовал её теплое дыхание на своей шее. — Ты сегодня вернулся другим человеком. Ты говоришь, ходишь, даже смотришь по-другому. Я не верю, что какая-то простая иллюзия может такое сотворить. Если это было для тебя реально — значит это и есть реальность. Точка.

— Легко тебе говорить, — усмехнулся Ви, открывая глаза. Внизу фонари на секунду погасли, затем зажглись снова с удвоенной силой: город подмигнул ему.

— Знаешь что? — Мисти отстранилась и мягко развернула его к себе. — Я думаю, ты должен найти этих людей — и проверить.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — горько рассмеялся Ви. — Я для них буду просто каким-то оборванцем с улиц Найт-Сити. События, при которых мы встретились, никогда не произойдут.

— Так придумай какой-нибудь другой повод! Ты же сам управляешь своей судьбой.

— Если мы сами управляем судьбой, зачем тебе тогда карты Таро? — прищурился Ви.

Мисти закатила глаза и улыбнулась.

— Вот только не начинай.

— Я буду безумцем, пытающимся вернуть жизнь, которой никогда не было.

— Ви, я же целыми днями сижу в приемной Виктора. Каждую неделю мимо меня проходят десятки людей. Знаешь, какая у них всех главная цель в жизни? Эдди. Dineros.

— Ну, не такая уж и плохая цель, — фыркнул Ви, хотя после всего случившегося и сам в это не верил.

— А я считаю, что она ужасная, — поморщилась Мисти. — Самый гнусный и мерзкий мотив из всех возможных. Но ты — совсем другое дело. Ты сегодня приобрёл что-то такое, чего не купишь ни за какие деньги в мире. И это дало тебе новый, прекрасный стимул. Люди. Друзья. Любовь. Ты счастливчик, Ви. И я верю, что у тебя всё получится.

— Надеюсь, ты права.

— Конечно, права, — Мисти снова обняла его, провела рукой по спине. — А теперь идем спать. Вы с Джеки оба заслужили отдых.

— Я еще постою немного, если ты не против, — Ви погладил ее по волосам и чмокнул в макушку.

— Конечно. Только не накручивай себя, прошу.

Когда она ушла, Ви снова оперся на перила и вгляделся в город. На душе стало гораздо легче, Мисти умела оказывать этот эффект на людей. Боль притупилась, вместо неё в груди поселилась надежда.

Найт-Сити мигал, гудел, орал, зазывал, как шлюха, пытающаяся привлечь внимание потенциального клиента.

Ви закрыл глаза, отгородился. Вызвал в памяти родную улыбку, практически наяву почувствовал знакомых запах, под подушечками пальцев ощутил шелковистую смуглую кожу. Услышал хриплый смех, по которому успел так соскучиться за эти несколько часов.

— Я иду, детка, — прошептал он и улыбнулся.


End file.
